


Hope's Poison

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Emoji [7]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Gen, Hope, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: Despair is a virus, a plague, and an addiction. It's a destroyer of lives and a consumer of souls.But who says Hope can't do the same thing?





	Hope's Poison

**Author's Note:**

> In this one-shot, the events of Danganronpa 2 will be altered just a bit. One example is how in this version, the victims here are actually dead.

********"Well done! You have figured out who the Mastermind is. You exceeded all of my expectations!"

Nagito Komaeda reveals himself to the survivors of the Jabberwock Island Killing Game. He's now standing by his throne, looking at the scared and suprised expressions of the 77th Class and Hajime.

"I don't believe it..." Hajime asks with uncertainty. "Are you really the Mastermind behind this?"

"T-This has to be a joke!" Kazuichi reacts with fear in his eyes. "A really scary joke!"

"Am I missing something, because didn't you die?" Akane remarks, confused.

"You better not be messing with us! Or else you'll pay for it big time!" Fuyuhiko says aggressively.

Nagito wears an amused smile. They just can't believe it, can they? That someone as insignificant as him would be the cause of all the deaths, the tragedy, and the despair they are subjected to. Not to mention, it wasn't a long time ago when they found his "corpse". It must've been so shocking to see him alive and well.

He lets out a chuckle. It irritates Fuyuhiko.

"What's so damn funny!?"

"Oh guys. Do I look like the type of person who would joke around about stuff like that?" Nagito asks with a shrug. "I know it's surprising that an insignificant trash like me is capable of creating something as significant as this killing game, but that's how it is. Sorry if I disappoint you."

Everyone is speechless and trying to process everything. Nagito is right about one thing, and that's the fact that everything until now makes surprises them. For instance, the fact that they just found out that not only their memories were manipulated, but they are actually Super High School Level Despair as well.

"But why Nagito?" Sonia asks in horror. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's obvious, Sonia." Hajime says. He then points at the SHSL Lucky Student accusingly. "He wants us to fall into Despair."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims.

"But isn't he a Hope-loving dude or something?" Akane scratches the back of her head.

"It's obviously a lie!" Kazuichi says.

"A lie?"

Everyone looks at Nagito. The shadow of his hair covers his eyes. He then lets out a hoarse chuckle.

"Um Nagito?" Kazuichi asks, becoming more scared.

"A  _lie_?" Nagito mutters again as he starts to laugh more loudly.

They can't be serious? He can feel himself quivering. His mouth is shaping into a frown. He can tolerate any insult, however...

They just crossed the line.

"How dare you call that a lie!?"

Everyone is jumped by Nagito's sudden outburst as he glares at them with a raging aura. But what's even more disturbing are his eyes. His green irises are nowhere in sight. Only black swirls filled with nothing but madness.

"Nagito..." Hajime says cautiously, almost finding himself backing away. He then stops himself and gathers his courage. There's no way he would show fear. Especially in front of him. He looks at Nagito directly in the eye. "It's not a lie? What do you mean by that? Didn't you create this killing game to make us fall into Despair?"

"Despair?" Nagito asks with a glare, as if he swallowed a sour pill. "I may be a low human being, but this has gone too far! I would  _never_ do anything for the sake of something as  _disgusting_ as Despair!"

"Then spill it!" Fuyuhiko snaps. "Why the hell did you created this sick game in the first place?!"

Nagito then looks at them with a bored and annoyed expression. "You still don't get it? I'm quite disappointed. I've been an open book since the very beginning. You should've known by now the true purpose of this killing game. Right Hajime?"

"What?" Hajime reacts in shock.

"I know you can do it. Just remember your time in the island and the answer will become as clear as day."

Nagito looks at him with an encouraging smile, which disgusts Hajime-- _mocks_  him even. But still, in order to understand what he's really after, he has to try. He tries to focus. If he were Nagito, why would he create this killing game if not for the sake of Despair?

_"I've been an open book since the very beginning."_

If what Nagito is saying is true, then Hajime must think back at the times of the island. Nagito's behavior...personality...his motives for doing what he did...

Hajime opens his eyes in shock. Almost half his face has turned blue. He then looks at Nagito in horror. "You did all this...you forced us through all that despair...all for the sake of Hope?"

Everyone looks at him with shock. Nagito smiles madly. "Correct."

"I don't understand," Sonia says.

"Yeah like Miss Sonia said," Kazuichi says. "This is definitely not hopeful."

"I understand your confusion," Nagito says with a sigh. "Allow me to explain. Hope and Despair are two sides of the same coin. They can't live without the other. Hope can't just appear out of thin air. It needs something else to light it up. And what do you think that is?"

"Despair, am I right?" Hajime answers solemnly.

"Correct!" Nagito exclaims excitedly. "As expected from you Hajime!"

He then looks at everyone. He lifts his arms with grandeur.

"In order to create Hope, Despair needs to come first. Makes sense?" Nagito says. He then lets out a deep sigh.

"Unfortunately, I am too pathetic to be able to create such a Hope on my own. Only those who are born worthy can accomplish such a feat. That's why...I put all the SHSL talents together in this killing game--"

Hajime bangs his podium loudly, the sound echoing across the room. He glares at Nagito.

"So you brought us here...just for your psychotic Hope-obession?!"

"Obsession? That's quite harsh. I would rather call it  _dedication_." Nagito's eyes suddenly swirl madly. "Don't misunderstand my actions as just a means to satisfy me. I did all this for the sake of this world!"

Everyone turns pale.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense at all!" Hajime asks,  becoming more and more confused.

Nagito cocks his head while maintaining the mad look in his eyes.

"Don't you see? The greatest Hope can only be formed through the greatest talent. By putting those with Ultimate talent together into this despairful situation, you will be able to create the most brightest Hope the world has ever seen. One that can take down any Despair! Ahahahaahahahahahahaahahahahahaha!"

Everyone faces him with horror in their eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! This is getting a little freaky!" Akane remarks.

"He's crazy! He's downright crazy!" Kazuichi comments. "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

"You bastard! It's your fault!" Fuyuhiko points his finger at him accusingly. "Peko's dead because of you!"

"Fuyuhiko..." Sonia looks at him with concern.

"Hm?" Nagito faces Fuyuhiko. "How odd. I thought you saw her as merely a tool. I guess I was wrong."

He lets out a carefree chuckle, which causes the Yakuza to flinch.

"Besides, she and those who fell should be honored. They get to become stepping stones of Hope. If I were to have the opportunity, I will take it without hesitation!"

"Don't you feel guilty for what you've done?" Sonia asks.

The madness of his eyes disappear and is replaced with boredom. He cocks his head towards the SHSL Princess' direction.

"Guilty?" Nagito responds hallowly. He then lets out a pathetic chuckle. "Perhaps deep in my heart I feel sad for their deaths. After all, their talents are amazing and there's no doubt that they will make their mark in this world should they still be alive. It's a shame that they died, while someone as worthless as me is still alive..."

Suddenly, the madness in his eyes return. "But then again, their sacrifices will not go to waste. As the survivors of this killing game, you will carry their feelings with you and conquer the Despair that's been haunting you for the longest time! In the end, Hope always wins."

Nagito says that with so much confidence, as if he's certain of the outcome ahead.

Hajime is speechless. This person. Is he really the Nagito he knew? This is definitely an all new level of madness. Not for the sake of Despair, but for the sake of Hope.

Nagito then smiles normally. "Okay! Now that's over. It's voting time."

"Huh?"

Everyone is confused, until they finally remember that they are in a class trial. Hajime looks at Nagito in horror. "You don't mean..."

"Yes Hajime. I do," Nagito says. "We still need to settle this class trial, after all. What will you do? Will you vote for Despair and hide in this island forever or vote for Hope and kill me? However, my life is linked to a number of bombs I implanted in this island. If I die, the island will countdown to self-destruction, giving you time to escape. Though, are you okay with being hunted down as Despair for the rest of your life? I want to see it with my own eyes how strong your Hope really is?"

Nagito looks at the survivors with an observant expression. He sees their hesitation. Just what will they do?

In the end, Hajime and the others look at each other silently. They give each other a nod. They know what to do. They know what to vote for.

They place their votes and the results flash before them in the big screen.


End file.
